Naruto The Rouge
by Butch233223
Summary: In this story Naruto befriends the Akasuki group before they become Akasuki, they are then betrayed by Danzo and Naruto goes Rouge to help them. Kuruma is a girl named Kuru and she lives in Naruto's mental plain with 9 other dead Shinobi.


Name + : = talking

Regular words with nothing added = story

Parentheses ( ) = thought/Naruto talking with Kuru or other 11 dead Shinobi that will be revealed in chapters 2 or 3.

Flashback = Flashback

Chapter 1 Naruto's belief

It was a quiet peaceful day in the hidden leaf, Naruto had the day off to relax with ease. However Kuru had different idea's, Naruto sat there in his mindscape. It was a peaceful hill that overlooked a beatiful waterfall, Naruto had a peaceful grin on his face. Well he did until Kuru jumped on him.

Kuru: NAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kuru landed on Naruto hard, Naruto opened his eyes to see the girl. About 2 years ago he asked Obito and Itatchi to fix the giant fox that wanted to kill him known as Kuruma, after a week of Genjutsu they manage to turn Kuruma into a girl called Kuru. Who was about his age, and ten times more crazy then Anko, Kuru looked mostly human. Except for her small fox ears and fox tail. Naruto looked at Kuru in anger for a couple of seconds, but she gave him the sad eyes so he couldn't stay mad long.

Naruto: I can't stay mad at you

Kuru: Yay!

Kuru gave him a hug before getting off him.

Kuru: I'm hungry

Naruto sighed before he woke up and got out of bed, he walked over to Ichiraku's ramen and had a couple of bowls.

Kuru: (Ichiraku has the best Ramen I have ever had)

Naruto: (No arguments here)

Naruto ate 4 bowls before leaving, he walked across the village until he reached the Uchiha district. It had been over a year since the Uchiha clan was supposely wiped out by Obito and Itatchi. Kuru looked through Naruto's eyes and saw where they were.

Kuru: (Naruto we really need to talk about this, you've been coming here ever since the clan was killed)

Naruto: (I will not let Itatchi, Obito or any of the people Danzo has hurt be framed for crimes they did not commit)

Meanwhile on the buildings across from the complex the Genin from teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy watched as he entered the complex.

Chouji: Sasuke, why is Naruto going into the Uchiha complex?

Sasuke: I don't know, he's probably pulling some stupid prank.

Hinata looked at the group before she spoke.

Hinata: I don't think so.

Kiba: Of course that's what he is doing, it's Naruto. I say we follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb..

Hinata: No Don't!

The sudden outburst caused the group to look at Hinata suspiciously

Shikamaru: Why not?

Shino stood in front of Hinata and spoke.

Shino: Why is she like this? It's because Naruto is hiding something and she's seen it. What it is? Maybe Hinata might tell us.

The group looked at Hinata before she spoke.

Hinata: It's not something I can say.

Ino: Great idea Shino.

Hinata: However, because I am worried about Naruto. I will show you once he leaves the complex.

Tenten: Well how long is he usually there for?

Hinata: About 2 hours.

Shikamaru: What a drag, but I guess if Hinata is worried then we should check it out.

Naruto walked through the Uchiha complex all the way towards the back, in the back there was a building that had been sealed up on the bottom floor. He jumped to the second story window and walking through the building went into the first room on the right, in the room there were pictures of the 11 Akasuki members. Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Kisame, Obito, Itatchi, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruto had strings attached to the members that let to a large picture of Danzo.

Kuru: (Your obsession with clearing their names might be creepy, but I know it is because you care.)

Next to the giant collage of pictures was a photo on the desk of Naruto and the 11 Akasuki members, it was taken when Naruto was 7 years old.

Flashback 5 years ago

It was a dark and storming day in the leaf when Naruto ran away, he was chased out of the village by a group of Chunin who hating the fox. A few hours after it happened the 3rd Hokage had assembled a group of 11 to go bring Naruto back, in the group were 5 Chunin from the leaf Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Itatchi and Obito, 1 from the sand Sasori who had not worn Hiruku, 1 from the mist Kisame, 1 from the earth Deidara, 1 from the Boiling Water Hidan, 1 from the waterfall Kakuzu, and 1 with no known village afiliation but was assigned to the leaf Zetsu. The other villages had sent their ninja to help strengthen the leafs defense's.

Itatchi: Why have you called us Lord 3rd.

Lord 3rd: Naruto Uzumaki, the leaf's jinchuriki has been chased out by some Chunin who plan to kill him. I want you 11 to stop them.

The group left in a rush with Itatchi in the front, who became more and more quicker.

Kisame: Why are we moving so fast? I'm sure the kid can hold his own for a while.

Konan: That's not why he is hurrying

Kakuzu: Then why is he moving so quickly?

Itatchi: Because Naruto has no control over then 9 tails.

Zetsu: Well he is only 7, I doubt anyone could control it at that age.

Yahiko: That's not the point, when Naruto gets angry so does the 9 tails.

Hidan: Your point being?

Obito: Last time Naruto got attacked by Chunin the 9 tails took over, we were lucky to stop him before he reached the 5th tail.

Deidara: I know i'm probably not going to like the answer but what happen with the first 4 tails?

Nagato: During the first 3 he had some but not a lot of control, after the 4th his skin burned off and he started to attack everyone. It took 10 Jonin, Jiraya, Tsunade, and even the Hokage himself to take him down.

Sasori: So what's the plan?

Itatchi: We need to stop Naruto from killing them, if we can't do that then we go to plan b.

Kisame: And that is?

Itatchi: Stop Naruto before he reaches the 9th tail.

The group had stopped in the clearing, Kisame looked ahead and saw the flying body.

Kisame: Head's up.

The group ducked and let the Chunin hit the tree, Naruto in the 5th tail state sat in the clearing slowly growing the 6th tail.

Hidan: That doesn't look good.

Obito looked at Naruto with his one good eye, the other had been given to Kakashi when he was just a genin. Kakashi had offered it back but Obito refused, it was his gift to Kakashi.

Obito: Itatchi, me and you can use the Sharingan to stun Naruto. Kisame will use Shark skin to drain his Chakra while the rest of you distract him.

The group had done what Obito said within a couple of minutes they had subdued Naruto.

Hidan: What now?

Itatchi: We are too far away from the village, those idiotic Chunin managed to make him run all the way to the land of waves.

Konan: We have a cabin we can use nearbye?

Itatchi: Alright, We will split up. Konan, Nagato, Kakuzu, Obito, and Sasori will check to make sure the cabin is safe, meanwhile the rest of us will take shifts carrying Naruto.

They reached the cabin 3 hours later, and for the next week they waited for Naruto to wake up. It was Hidan who was watching him when he woke up.

Naruto: Where am I?

Hidan: Hey, your at a cabin in the land of waves. Now hold on while I go get...

Naruto: No!

He grabbed Hidan's arm before he started to cry.

Naruto: Don't leave, the bad men will come and try to kill me again.

Hidan: Your safe here I promise, and I will only be a minute.

Naruto let go of Hidan's arm and Hidan stepped out into the room that the group was in.

Obito: So how is he?

Hidan: He's afraid to be left alone, he didn't want me to go in fear that his own village would kill him.

He turned towards Itatchi.

Hidan: Is he always like this?

Itatchi: Most of the time yes, I along with Obito try to keep him safe from the civilians and Chunin. They don't exactly like them, making Naruto resent them more. We have tried to patch things up between the civilians and him, but they won't listen. So me and Obito are sorda like Naruto's older brothers, we visit him from time to time and protect him from anyone who might cause him harm. Of course most the time he is trying to be assassinated by the civilian counsil, Chunin, and even some ANBU.

Deidara: That's awful.

The group had sat in silence before Konan went to check on Naruto, she came out running with a note in her hand.

Konan: Naruto's gone and I found this.

Itatchi grabbed the note an read it.

Itatchi: Dear Leaf nin, we have the jinchuriki boy and are under orders by the council to kill him. However I notice that one of you is Kisame Hoshigaki, come by the bridge in 3 hours for a duel or the boy dies. Sincerely, Zabuza.

Kisame: Zabuza, great.

Hidan: Friend of yours?

Kisame: He's a ninja swordsmen like me, he went rouge and became a merc. Last I heard he was working for someone named Gato.

Sasori: So are we to assume that Gato wants Naruto?

Obito: Not likely, from what I know about Gato he doesn't even know what a jinchuriki is. Something tells me this is a personal matter between Zabuza and Kisame.

The group left the cabin and ran for the bridge, they reached there to find Zabuza, a bo wearing a hunter nin mask, and a sleeping Naruto.

Zabuza: Haku, make sure they don't get to the boy.

Haku: Yes master Zabuza.

Kisame: Zabuza, this is between me an you. Leave Naruto out of it.

Zabuza: I need leverage, and so that is what the boy will be.

The 2 drew their swords and began to clash after 20 minutes Naruto got up and began to run.

Zabuza: Haku, kill the kid.

Haku formed some hand signs and a large amount of Ice sebons formed, she launched them directly at Naruto. Hidan jumped in front of him and carried him off into the forest while the rest dealed with Zabuza and Haku. Hidan was bleeding a lot, even his body couldn't move that well.

Naruto: You saved me?

Hidan: Of course I did kid, the Hokage ordered us to save you.

Naruto: But why? The villagers say I'm a monster.

Hidan: Kid your no monster, your just a little different.

Naruto: I house the 9 tailed fox, she attacked the village.

Hidan: And what do you believe?

Naruto: I believe that if that got to know her like me, Itatchi, and Obito.

Hidan: Then go for it kid. You have the ability to change the world, as long as you have a will to do something. Then you'll always have that ability, now i'm going to go back and help them out. You stay here until we return.

Hidan left Naruto there thinking.

Naruto: (Can I really change the world?)

Kuru had overheard the conversation and spoke to him.

Kuru: (Hey like that guy said, as long as you have the will to do something. Then you will always have the ability to change the world).

Naruto: (Kuru...)

Kuru: (Now how about we make a deal)

Naruto: (What kind of deal?)

Hidan just returned to the group to find them all on the ground, he was hit from behind and kicked into the group.

Zabuza: Haku, this is getting boring. Kill them.

Haku preformed the Ice jutsu again, but before she could unleash it an arm went through Haku. She fell to the ground revealing Naruto in his 3 tailed state, he then did the same to Zabuza killing both of them. The cloak disapeared and Naruto spent the next 2 weeks at the cabin with them before they had to leave. Before they left though they took a picture with the boy and gave it to him, they also promised him something.

Kisame: Hey kid, if your ever in trouble come to us. We'll help you.

Flashback End

Naruto looked at the picture for a while then remembered wht he came there, he placed more info on to his wall. Apparently before each of the crimes a member of the leaf's ANBU had been there, and also a scroll that was supposed to contain Danzo's orders is being held in the Foundation HQ. He ran out of the complex towards the Foundation HQ, as he did the Genin went into the room.

Hinata: Here it is.

Neji: By the looks of this, it looks like Naruto is working under the theroy that the Akasuki were framed by Danzo.

Sasuke: That still doesn't explain the death of my clan, the clan was taken out by someone with a powerful Sharingan.

Lee: That doesn't matter right now, look at this. Naruto is going to go steal a scroll.

Shikamaru: We have to stop him, Danzo's ANBU will kill him if he gets a hold of Leaf intel.

Tenten: We'll never make it in time.

Naruto had ran for over 20 minutes before he reached the HQ, he walked down the halls avoiding most of the guards until he reached a room. On a desk in the room contained the scroll, there was also a beaker that contained some kind of liquid. Naruto was parched so he drank it.

Danzo: DON'T DRINK THAT YOU MORON!

Danzo and 4 Foundation ANBU had entered the room, it was too late to inform Naruto. He had already drank it all, Naruto seeing Danzo pushed pass and ran into the forest with 40 ANBU in pursuit. He reached a cliff before being surrounded.

Danzo: It's over boy, hand over the scroll.

Naruto: Never!

Danzo gave the order and the ANBU attacked, on the other side Itatchi and Kisame stood there watching.

Itatchi: I wonder if it will work?

Kisame: Shouldn't we help him?

Itatchi: According to Kuru, he took an experimental substance that drew out the powers of those who are in him.

Kisame: Very well, but the rest of them should hurry up in case it doesn't activate.


End file.
